The invention relates to a forming apparatus for forming objects from a thermoformable sheet material, for example polypropylene.
The invention further relates to heating stations that are insertible into a forming apparatus arranged for forming objects by forming a thermoformable sheet material, for example polypropylene.
Also, the invention relates to a method for heating set portions of a thermoformable sheet material following a machine downtime of a forming apparatus.